koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Katsuie Shibata
Katsuie Shibata (柴田 勝家) first unique appearance is in Samurai Warriors 2 where he has his own in-game cutscenes and quotes. Like Kojiro, he can be played with a generic moveset in Samurai Warriors 2: Empires. He becomes uniquely playable in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. He is one of Nobunaga's loyal generals. In some historical records, he is known as "Devil Shibata" (鬼柴田). He has an unspoken love for Oichi and will rush to her aid when she's in danger. This is partially one of the reasons why he doesn't get along very well with Hideyoshi and Nagamasa. Role in Plot Samurai Warriors Katsuie first fought with a spear and spoke with a grisly voice. In Samurai Warriors 2, Katsuie is a hotheaded warrior who is easily flustered when someone suspects his love for Oichi. Toshiie, though a generic daimyo at this time, briefly mentions his ties with Katsuie by calling him "Oyaji-dono" in the Japanese script. In Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends, Katsuie's personality changes to be a grim and old-fashioned warrior. He has a tighter lip than before and is strongly concerned with the changing times. Though he is often following Nobunaga's orders, he keeps a watchful eye on Oichi and is openly disdainful of Nagamasa's hypocrisy. He is Toshiie's mentor and the two share a father-son relationship with one another. He encourages the boy to leave the nest by shoving him to Hideyoshi's forces. While he was ordered away from his lord, Nobunaga was killed at Honnoji. Katsuie hurried to avenge his lord but lost to the quicker Hideyoshi. Feeling that his era was coming to an end, Katsuie leads a resistance against his former comrade. Although Toshiie came rushing to his home to aid him, the old man denies his request. Once the boy leaves, a brief conversation with Oichi reveals that Katsuie has some shred of regret with his decision. Making a brave stand at Shizugatake, he and Oichi fend off Hideyoshi's army. However, they are unable to match their opponent's reinforcements and Katsuie retreats to his castle. To show Toshiie how a true warrior dies, he burns his home and stays in the burning ruins, leaving the new age to be lead by his "son". Whilst inside, he toasts to his lord's seat. His dream stage is a "what-if?" scenario of Katsuie saving Nobunaga from Honnoji. The fire has started and Nobunaga's remaining warriors, No and Ranmaru, are heavily surrounded by Mitsuhide's troops. Katsuie must force his way through the enemy and carve out an escape route for Nobunaga. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 2, Katsuie appears with his lord at Tong Gate. Kessen Katsuie first appears as one of Nobunaga's rouge units in Kessen III. He leads a small civil rebellion against the youth as he felt Nobunaga would never be an adequate leader for the Oda clan. Once he is captured, he spends a night reconsidering the young lord's worth before he joins Nobunaga. He is a rough man who refuses to follow anyone who he thinks is weaker than him. However, he is very loyal once recruited and is a strong unit to have in the front line. Like Hideyoshi, he pines for Oichi but would never admit it aloud. Prior to the game's extra battle, he can be seen walking alongside Oichi in a Christian church. Character Information Development Voice Actors * Edouard Fontaine - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Paul Kannaspuro - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) * Eiji Takemoto - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Fumihiko Tachiki - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"Curse you, Nagamasa! Oichi deserves better!" *"Quit your clowning around, Monkey!" *"Another excuse for a warrior." *"Is this all that they're capable of?" *"Katsuie, you are strong and skillful... But there are better ways of tackling problems than full-frontal assault..." :"Honest and straightforward is the way of the Shibata! So why don't you take your meddling somewhere else, Mitsuhide!" :~~Mitsuhide and Katsuie; SW2 Empires *"Hahaha, turning coward, Monkey? If you're scared, you should hide behind some woman's skirts!" :"Is that so? I guess it is so. Lord Shibata can only wish to get so close to a girl!" :~~Katsuie and Hideyoshi; Kessen III Gameplay Movelist Weapons Historical Information Gallery Image:Katsuie-sw2concept.jpg|Katsuie SW2 polished concept art. Image:Katsuie-kessenIII.jpg|Katsuie in Kessen III. Category:Samurai Warriors 2 Characters